The Next Great Lord- back again
by ClinicallyInsane00
Summary: What if, after the war muggles discovered the magical world? What if after more than a decade of fighting, every magical was dead? Except for one, Harry Potter is the last remaining magical, and in his final moments he wishes to redo it all. Watch as he comes back with a vitality to kill those who had been responsible for his suffering. When does Harry go to remake the future?
1. Chapter 1

Decades after the second great war of britain, the last remaining of the "D.A." or "Hogwarts Fighters", as they had later been referred to in the war's aftermath, time had come. Harry James Potter, Boy-who-lived, Hogwarts Champion, Greatest Wizard since Merlin, and also the last remaining magical on the face of the planet.

Harry had watched, year after year, as the muggles slowly wiped magicals out, a small part inside him dying each time he was a moment to late to save his companions, new and old. And now, at the old ripe of age of 45, after running, constantly looking behind him, constantly vigilant and alert, he could do nothing but watch, stripped of his magic, as the muggles taunted him with the bodies of his dead children, drawing out the time before the dementor arrived.

The muggles had gained control of the rogue reapers shortly after the first nuking of the wizarding world, the dementor's all too happy as they were given the souls of the remaining magicals (they didn't bother with the muggles as, without the added "flavor" of magic, they tasted too bland).

Harry had only managed to survive for so long due to the nature of his magic. Due to the constant beatings from his relatives and the common practice of "Harry Hunting" his magic had slowly fused with his body and mind, giving him strength, speed, a mind vaster and stronger than any wizard could ever hope to have, as well as giving his skin a resistance to near all spells and weapons.

However like with all advantages, there was a disadvantage, meaning by the end of his formal Hogwarts education the majority, of his quite frankly enormous supply of magic, was no longer compatible with a wand or conduit , even the elder wand burned him when he tried. But, muggles were nothing if not adaptable, and after evading their grasp for nearly 15 years they finally devised a trap.

Luring him in with the coordinates of his children, which he had not seen in several years after being separated in a raid, and then capturing him with chains made of born vampire bone and carved with a modification of magic sealing runes, which could strip even the strongest of wizard's magic. Even with his unique brand of magic, Harry knew that he had no chance of escaping his binds.

Yet, suddenly when Harry had almost given up he felt the presence of the being that had been his constant companion for many years, Death, and knew that despite this new hardship he would ultimately survive (in a matter of speaking). Feeling the beings aura stretch out to him, he laughed. The insanity that the oh so great house of Black was reknowned, praised, feared and worshipped for because no matter how diluted every descendant had it lurking within, waiting for that last string to snap so that it may emerge. A thirst for power, pain, and revenge so great that the earth's magic swirled, raising up in response to calling. The muggles stared in confusion, as well as quite a bit of fear, as the last remaining wizard they had hunted for so many years stopped struggling and instead laughed, the elements announcing their presence as though summoned, though realistically they knew that his magic was not the one that was creating this chaos.

One muggle, Sergeant Arae Knott (unknowingly a descendant of one of the many pureblood squibs), whom was in charge of the mission, pushed past his fear and struck out with his hand. Cachting Harry across the face, and successfully ceasing Harry's laughter, "What are you laughing about, you vermin?" he barked out glaring down at him.

Harry smirked, spitting the blood in his mouth at his feet, "Oh, buddy. You don't scare me. All that you can give me is a freedom that I welcome.". The soldiers shared apprehensive looks behind their Sergeant's back at the ominous tone of those words. "For I know that I will come once again, in any shape or form, to gain the revenge so many before me have sought. I shall watch as you lose everything, as your oh so precious ideals burn, along with the rest of your world." Harry continued, growing more passionate the longer he spoke, his eyes blazing with a fire wilder than the cursed fire of his people, Fiendfyre.

And even as the dementor removed his soul, his body shook with the laughter erupting from him. The laughter, that shouldn't have been even possible, unnerved all in the vicinity, save for the one being, invisible to all, Death was impressed by the wizard he had watched for so many years, and so granted him a gift.

The being gave him the ability to relive thousands upon thousands of lives, forever growing his magic, and even in dire circumstances revive himself, all in order to save his world.

In Harry's final moments of this life, he smiled, looking directly at Death, silently thanking the being who had given him the power to **change it all**.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry drifted through the darkness for what seemed like eons, watching and learning and practicing as the lives of so many wizards were shown, all those who had the greatest impact upon history as he knew it, dancing throughout the pitch-black, bringing light in their brightest moments and fading into nothing in the darkest moments. During these times he was thankful for all that Death had given him, planning and preparing for the moment he could change the world.

Until finally he (because he was no longer merely Harry anymore, he was Antioch, Salazar, Phineas, Cygnus, Arcturas, Abraxas, and so many others) felt the tug, the pull of his soul being gently coerced into a body. And so, in the moment of clarity, he felt as his eyes opened for the first time in what seemed to be hundreds of years, he laughed within his mind.

The insane glee within his eyes manifesting as though a separate entity residing within the iris, sending foreboding shivers down the back of the midwife as she handed the cursed devil child to his mother before quickly racing out, apparating out the moment she could, Dumbledore had to know of the newest Black heir. In the years to come, she would look back at this moment, forever wondering why she had not done something-anything, for those Avada Kedavra eyes would be the end of all she, and so many others knew.

* * *

"Oh darling, look at him." the voice he had once known oh so often within his 'first' life, roused his mind to his surroundings.

Quickly closing his eyes at the piercing light his sensitive eyes had been exposed to, he frowned, though slowly reopened them when made aware of the candlelight dimming from behind his eyelids. He was treated with the sight of a familiar face, though softened with the relief and joy of childbirth (one he had been gifted with when looking upon his own wife after the birth of his three children, and wouldn't that be a weird thought to many), he was gazing into the eyes of Walburga Black.

"Already his first bout of accidental magic." she breathed out, in awe. Hearing a dark chuckle from beside him, he slightly tilted his head, looking for the source. "He is quite powerful, is he not?" Orion Black, Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, grinned proudly, the aged frown lines smoothing out at the sight of his firstborn son, the one who would carry on the Black's line of power.

"What do you wish to name him, love?" Orion asked his wife, momentarily surprising her, as it was typically the male who named the heir. Smiling slightly she looked back down to the small life gazing up at her from within her arms, "Aeternum Imperium Black. For he shall be the one to carry on our legacy, those eyes screaming of power as he makes thousands bow before him." her voice revealing the infamous Black insanity as she spoke, Orion started laughing madly at the conviction he could feel behind those words, fore he believed the same of the newborn with eyes the color of death and first incident of accidental magic only moments after his birth. And so as Aeternum drifted off to sleep, the laughter of his 'parents' ringing out through the room, he smirked at the words of his 'mother', 'They don't know just how right they are.'.

Watching from the corner of the healer room, unseen and unsensed by all, a figure shrouded with the demise of others, smiled. "Oh, Aeternum Imperium indeed, my Master.", the ethereal beings of Olympus shivered, peering around their surroundings, paranoid by the not-so-familiar feeling of one joining their ranks, and certainly not one of light.

* * *

**Sorry if I get any of the translations wrong, as I don't know Latin I am using google translate. Please let me know if I get anything wrong, and let me know the proper spelling. **

**Aeternum- Eternal**

**Imperium- Power**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aeternum, dear!" Walburga Black nee Black, Lady of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, had never been known for having a pleasant voice and this time was no different, for instead of the welcoming tone Aeternum was sure she meant to sound like, she sounded much like a screeching banshee in a vocal contest.

Yet even so Aeternum dutifully replied, the oh so familiar mask of a perfect heir sliding upon his face like water running down a slide "Yes, Mother?". Aeternum knew that for his 'mother' to interrupt during his study period than it was of importance that he listen, so Aeternum reluctantly set aside his grimoire sliding it beneath his bookshelf into a compartment that he had built many years before for such a thing.

And just in time as Walburga flounced into his room just as he had feigned setting aside a book of blood arts onto his desk as though he had been originally reading it "Oh darling, can you do your mother a small favor?". Though to anyone else her words would appear a suggestion Aeternum knew that they were no such thing and that any refusal he would give would mean immeasurable pain, both physically and mentally (not that Aeternum needed any help in that particular department, he was already insane from the war as well as his stint back to the past), so he swallowed his anger and replied as she expected "Of course, Mother. What is it that you need?".

Aeternum restrained himself for murdering the vile witch when her slate eyes filled with a conceited pleasure, clearly pleased with herself for the anger and distain she could feel brewing within her heir. After a mere moment of silent gloating she spoke "We have been invited to attend the Malfoy's Ball to honor their heir becoming of Hogwarts age, and it is specified that all heirs are requested to attend in order to form connections before the sorting. Dress elegantly, as you will be representing the House of Black tonight.". The end of her sentence hung ominously in the air, foretelling a dangerous path should Aeternum at any point within the night cause a disruption.

Bowing his head in deference Aeternum clenched his teeth at the callous disregard she held when speaking to him, as though he was a bug beneath her. _'I will kill her' _he hissed out after she had left, magic barely restrained from lashing out seeking to find and torture until the wench was begging for a mercy he would never grant.

His familiar Hydra, a green death adder, rose from her position around his bicep, bringing him from his sadistic thoughts _'Calm, Master. She is less than you. She will rue the day that she was born once your plans come to fruition. All of the wizarding word shall tremble at the mere thought of you, the muggles a thought of the past. One day you will have exacted your revenge and it shall be the world's end as we know it.'. _The foreboding hisses may have frightened many others but only served to alight Aeternum's blood with the thought of such a future, adrenaline already coursing through his veins at the thought. Though he sighed a moment later remembering that in order for that to happen he needed to be patient.

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts he turned his attention to his companion _'Correct as always, my stunning familiar. I couldn't have hoped for such an intelligent companion.' _he praised running his thumb under her chin as he knew she loved, causing her to preen at the rare praise and sentimentality that her Master so despised.

Remembering that he had a ball to attend dampened Aeternum's mood, though he knew that appearances was a part of the act. An act that Aeternum was determined to exceed all expectations of. He was a wizard that had defied all rules since the moment of his first birth, from surviving an Avada Kedavra to being sent nearly a century into the past, he was capable of doing anything that he put his mind to.

And so as he exited the floo at the Manor of one of the country's most prestigious households Aeternum gazed around with a smug air as he could practically taste the success that he would soon feel. The wizarding world didn't know what was to come as many heirs and heiresses flocked to the handsome prodigy Black Heir, all hoping to have his attention if only for a mere moment, practically handing Aeternum, once Harry Potter, the world on a silver platter for him to do as he wished with.


End file.
